1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for selectively elevating objects stored in containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for elevating stacked objects, such as food products, stored in upright containers.
2. Upright containers of various sizes and configurations are used to stored objects. For example in the food industry, cylindrical and rectangular containers are often used to stored stacked foodstuffs such as, but not limited to, potato chips, cookies, and crackers. Prior art devices include elevating dispensers that use (1) a sling (U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,918) or (2) a vertically adjustable flexible bag (U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,915) as the lifting device. What is needed is a simple lifting device that supports and suspends objects stored in containers.